The Chocolate Adventures: The Star of Hope
by LonelyHipster666
Summary: Charlie is the new heir to Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory and had everthing he ever wanted. But, when an evil mastermind kidnaps Mr. Wonka it's up to him and his friends to save him and find the real meaning of the strange Star of Hope.
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago the gods and goddesses of the universe picked five children to represent the elements of the source of power they controlled, the Star of Hope. This star brings hope and light to the children of the world. The elements are the light of hope, the trees of kindness, the spark of Loyalty, the flame of love, and the raindrop of trust. These elements were passed down from universe from universe from the Guardians of the universe. One of these Guardians made a simpler way of finding those special children, he thought that he found only one of the elements but, he actually found them all.

It was a beautiful night in the factory Mr. Wonka was asleep in his large bed. He was dreaming about all the fun he wil have with his new heir Charlie Buckets, making candy and experiments. Then he was transported to a lighted area. " Hello?" he asked. " Wonka, We have to tell you something."said a femimen voice from above. " Who's there?" He said worried again. A tall, woman with pale blue skin wearing a light blue dress appered to the chocolatier, " Hello, Mist. What are you doing here?" he asked the blue woman. " He has retured, you need to find the elements and have get them battle thing." she said worried. " But, I don't have the other elements, I only have one. " No you don't, You already found them all." She said. The woman looked around and shivered. " I have to go, he is coming." she said. She turned away from Wonka and looked towards the lighted sky. It started to rain, big blue dragon wings sprang from her back and she flew away. Wonka looked up into the rainy sky and growled. "Slugworth." he growled


	2. Chapter 2 a Friend from the past

Chapter 1 A friend from the past

Charlie woke up early in the morning to the soft bed in his new room in Wonka's factory. He was glad that Mr. Wonka made a new room in the factory just for him and his grandparents to live. It was very hot in the mornings even more so than the evenings and it was the start of summer so, Charlie expected that. He got dressed and went out of his room to say hello to Mr. Wonka. He walked out into the long hallway to look for his mentor; He usually was in the inventing room working on new recipes so he decided to look there first. Then a small man with vibrant cyan hair and brown overalls stopped Charlie from going any farther." Oh! Umm… Master Charlie, W-What are you doing up so early. He said sheepishly. "Oh, Hello Mr. Oomapa Loompa, Just going to see if Mr. Wonka has any new inventions to be tested or just to say hello." Said Charlie. "You can call me Hoss if you like. Well, Mr. Wonka is quite busy right now with something very important and he said for me to tell you to ummm… To go out for a nice walk around town! Yeah, it's a beautiful day outside and he said you could use some fresh air." Hoss said pushing Charlie towards the door." Ok? Hoss can you tell Mr. Wonka that I am gone." Said Charlie. "Yes, Master Charlie". Said Hoss cheerfully.

Charlie decided to go out into town and get some breakfast from a coffee shop or something like that. Then something caught his eye in the distance. It looked like a black blur, and it was coming right for him. "Whoa!" said the blur said rushing towards Charlie. The two collided in a huge crash. " Ouch, God Damn it!" said the blur. Charlie looked up at what the blur was and to Charlie's surprise he knew the blur. A black haired boy with brown eyes like him but, a little bit darker wearing a black T-shirt with a skull and dark blue jeans landed on top of Charlie. " Hey man, watch were your going!" The boy said in an angry tone getting up." Well, a Hello to you to Mike." Said Charlie. " Wait.. Charlie!? What the heck! What are you doing walking around here?" Said Mike. "Just walking around town, I see your doing better." Said Charlie smiling. " Michael! Wait for me!" said a voice coming from behind Mike. " God Damn it." A taller boy who was a little bit chubbier than Mike ran towards him and caught his breath. He had ginger hair with bright blue eyes wearing a red and white polo shirt with jeans. " Why do you have to run so fast?" he whined. " Gus, you have to keep up with me. It's not that hard." Said Mike rolling his eyes. Charlie giggled under his breath a bit. " Hello Augustus." Said Charlie.

"Hallo Charlie!" said Augustus cheerfully. "What are you two doing together? You guys are friends?"Asked Charlie. "Yeah, I was just in the hospital for a few days and - Mike stopped. " You went to the hospital!? Was that after the tour?" asked Charlie. "Yeah, it was no big deal." He said. Augustus elbowed Mike and gave him a look. "Yes, it was a big deal. Your insides wear in the wrong place and they were flatter than usually." Said Augustus. Mike gave his taller friend a mean glare that made Augustus shutter. "Well, do you feel better now?" ask Charlie. "If I'm standing in front of you right now do you think I fine?" Said Mike. " Oh, Right. Sorry." Said Charlie. Mike looked at his phone and was shocked. " The Game Center is about to close! Sorry Chuck we have to go. Bye!" Said Mike running away leaving the two boys. " Mike! Wait up!" Shouted Augustus trying to catch up to Mike. Charlie waved and continued to walk. " I didn't know that Mike had to go to the hospital, He surely didn't want to talk about it." Thought Charlie. Mike finally stopped and waited for the large boy behind him. " Why didn't you want to talk about the hospital?" ask Augustus. " Look, you saw what happed to her you're the only person in the world who I told my secret to. I don't want anyone else to know. You're the only person who was close to me when you saw what happened to…her." Said Mike. "You still miss her, do you." Ask Augustus concerned. " Yeah, a bit. Come on, I will walk the rest of the way." Said Mike. Augustus smiled, "Thank you."

'


	3. Chapter 3 Love may be in bloom

Chapter 3 Love may be in bloom

(( **Hey guys! Thank you for all the support and love for this story and I really am surprised about all the people who actually read this story. I also have a Deviantart page if you want to check that out and my name on deviantart is Demonicentity666. Try to guess who "Her" is in the previous chapter** …))

Charlie finally found the café and went inside. The cool air hit his face and the smell of fresh bread, coffee, and sweets filled his nose." Finally! I can get something to eat." He thought. He went to the counter and ordered. "It's nice to get out of the factory for a while, maybe I will walk a little bit more and head back to the factory." He thought as he was walking to his seat. He bumped into someone and a notebook fell out of the persons backpack." Hey! You left you're -ummm…" He paused when the person turned around. She had beautiful blond hair to with eyes that looked like ponds glowing in the moonlight. She wore a crop top that showed her stomach a little bit and jean shorts. She also had blue and black long socks that went up to her knees and white sneakers." Oh, thank you. Wait… Charlie, is that you?" She said. " Y-Yeah, It's me Violet. You're not blue anymore I see." He said giving back the notebook. "Yeah, would you believe that it only lasted for a few weeks? It sucked a lot because of people making fun of me and the press but, one day my skin turned back to normal." She said sighing. Charlie didn't know why he felt so clammy around Violet, she was pretty and beautiful. "You want sit down?" asked Charlie pulling out a chair. " Well, I have some time to spare so, Ok." She said sitting down. "What have you been doing?" asked Charlie. "Well, I'm a dancer and singer. I have some songs that I made on my IPod." She said. Violet looked at her watch. "Sorry Charlie but, I have to go." She said getting up. She took out a piece of paper and wrote something down and gave it to Charlie. "What is this?" asked Charlie. "My number." Said Violet winking at the boy sitting down. She walked out of the café and waved goodbye. Charlie blushed and looked at the number. "Wow, she actually gave me her number." He thought smiling.


	4. Chapter 4 The art of a dress

**(( Well, here we are Chapter 4 , wow I didn't know that this will be so popular! Any don't forget to like and Fav. You can ask me questions too and maybe your question will be answered.**

 **((Victora: No, it's not someone he likes I am making a series of stories and there is a huge plot twist in romance for Charlie. A hint of who "her" is a family member and there is a major part of Mike's life you may not know. ))**

 **((Damnyoupeoplewithcoolusernames : Well, wait for the next story in the series there will be huge plot twist for Charlie and Vi and this story was inspred by Percy Jackson so, I am a little bit more focused on the monster battle lay out and the main villan motives and stuff like that but, still romance will live on! Can't wait for you next chapters. *wink*))**

Chapter 4 The art of a dress

Charlie was just making his back to the factory when he saw a bunch of news reporters inside a little shop. "Why are all of those reporters are in that shop? Did something happen?" Charlie wondered. He walked over to the shop people pushing and shoving to get in and see what was going on news reporters talking to other people and stuff like that. Charlie looked around, he saw beautiful dresses and suits lined up in all kinds of designs and little baby dresses hanging up on the racks. He looked at the price of a pure white wedding dress and almost fell over. " Five-hundred thousand dollars?! That's enough to by a fancy house!" He thought. Almost all of the dresses were expensive, some were fifty or even sixty dollars others sold for almost over a thousand. Then he saw some news reporters over near a sowing machine and decided to see what they were doing. " You are the youngest dress making prodigy I have ever seen!" One reporter said. " Very nice dresses made for kings and queens! What is your secret?" Asked another. The reporters were asked to leave by some guards and the reporters were fighting to get more shots of the dress maker and questions. When the reporters left one of the guards turned to the maker. " The press is gone Ms. Salt." Said the guard. " Wait, no it can't be." Thought Charlie. The dress maker turned around in her chair and sighed. She was almost as tall as Charlie maybe a little bit shorter, her brown hair up in a ponytail and a large bow sat on top of her head. She wore a beautiful pink and white summer dress with black dress shoes and stockings with pink hearts on them. " Thank you, Gentlemen." She said in a British accent. She got up and stretched. " Hey, Veruca." Said Charlie. Vercua turned around and walked over to Charlie. " Hello to you too, Charlie." She responded. " You made all of this all by yourself?" Asked Charlie amazed. " Yes, almost all of them. The surprising thing is, I didn't even know I could make dresses so beautiful!" She said. " How did you make them then with no experience?" he asked puzzled. " I don't know, after I was all cleaned up after the tour I saw a light and a sowing machine appeared out of no where. Then a voice told me to try it out and I did. The first dress I ever made and my father was even surprised of my new talent. He said that it reminded him of how much he loved my mother after she died when I was younger. So, I made more and we sell them here." She said. " A light? What do you think it was?" Charlie asked. " I don't know. It was a light that looked like a small fire." She said. A guard put a hand on the girls shoulder. " Ms. Salt, Your father is ready to go home are you ready?" He asked. " Yes, sorry Charlie I have to go." She said waving goodbye to him. "Ok, then." Said Charlie walking out the door of the shop. When he got out still some desperate reporters are still trying to take pictures and talk about Veruca's dresses. Charlie sighed and was almost to the factory until he saw Hoss running towards him. " Oh, Master Charlie! I didn't know that you will come back so early." He said nervously. " Hoss, What is going on?" asked Charlie still walking to the gates of the factory. The gates were blown off and a huge hole was in the front of the factory. Then Charlie saw something he only thought was only real in books or in movies.

 **((Well, that was the end of the this chapter. Yes, Veruca is a dress maker like Rarity from my little pony deal with it. They have so much in comman though.. Anyway I have a poll or question to ask and you don't have to ansawar. What should be the best monster for the first fight?**

 **A: A dragon**

 **B: A Robot( kinda like the robot masters from Megaman.)**

 **C: Others you guys can think of.))**


	5. Chapter 5

**((Hello everyone demonicgirl here! I know these Chapters a little early but, schools coming up soon and I won't have enough time to post chapters every Wednesday like I have been doing. So anyway thanks for all of your selections of the first boss (there were only two…) and a got a creative idea for both. So, here are the two amazing people who gave me ideas! Also please support this story, only two people answered the poll. So please Fav, Review and make me your favorite artist. Also check me out on my name is Demonicentity666.))**

 **Danmyoupeolpewithcoolusernames: One of my favorite Percy Jackson books! *squeals* (first being the Sea of Monsters) that's a very cool idea!**

 **22: Very cool idea too**

Chapter 5 the Battle

A large dragon like creature with a thick black smoke forming from its nostrils. It had red glowing eyes and also had a metallic silver tint to its scales. "What is that thing?!" asked Charlie scared. Hoss looked at Charlie almost crying. "You had one job Hoss, and you blew it!" Hoss said to himself muttering under his breath. The mechanical dragon looked over to were the two were standing and made a horrific screech. The dragon was headed straight for them at top speed! " Don't worry master Charlie, I will protect you!" Hoss said confidently. Hoss stood in front of the dragon and pulled out a small dagger from his pants.

"Come at me you bucket of bolts!" He said charging at the beast. The dragon breathed blue fire at Hoss as he was running at it. Hoss quickly moved out the way and jumped on top of the dragons head. "Ha-ha! Those stupid old dragon tricks don't work on me anymore! What are you, 100 years old?" He said boasting. " Hoss! Look out!" said Charlie. As Hoss turned around to see what Charlie was talking about he slipped off the dragons head. "Ouch! He beak brain! Don't let me slide of your head like that!" Hoss shouted at the dragon.

The dragon picked up Hoss by his long tail and threw him to a wall. "Hoss!" Charlie shouted going over to Hoss. Hoss lied motionless coughing up blood. The dragon looked over to Charlie and was coming straight for him. Charlie closed his eyes and hoped that the mechanical dragon would go away. "Please! Someone help me." He whispered to himself.

As the dragon was getting closer to him every second, it stopped. Charlie opened his eyes and was surprised; the dragon stopped and wasn't going after him. Then he heard a familiar voice. "Whoa, how big is this thing? Get away from Charlie you large jerk dragon thing!" said the voice behind the dragon. The dragon looked behind him at his tail. Mike was pulling at the mecha dragons' tail, but with his size compared to the dragon it wasn't doing any help.

The dragon picked up its long tail with Mike still holding on tight to the tail and roared at him throwing him off in a bush. "God damn it, who ever created this piece of garbage I swear to god that you are an idiot." He shouted at the dragon. It paid no attention to Mike and fixed his sights back on Charlie. Charlie ran to the side of a bush hiding from the dragon. "So, what's your plan?" asked a voice next to him. He jumped and was relieved that it was just Violet. "Why are you here?" asked Charlie.

"Well, I saw Mike and Augustus running towards the factory I stopped them to see what was going on. Mike said that there was some type of explosion and wanted to see if you were ok. Then we saw this thing cornering you and Mike just leaped in to see if he could distract it to get away from you." She said. Mike and Augustus ran into the bushes, Mike had some scratches on his arms that looked painful. "Dude, this thing is tough. Even though it's only made of iron and it's not impossible to beat.

We just need some fire power or something so, hot that it can burn though iron." Said Mike. "And **where** are we going to get something like that in short notice, genius?" asked Violet sarcastically. Mike just gave her a look and ignored the comment. "There is an off button on its back that's not so hard to reach we just need a distraction and then someone can push the button." Then a girl scream just next to the bush caught the kid's attention. Veruca was face to face with the dragon and the dragon was about to crush her with its huge claws. Augustus ran out and picked up Veruca, they fell over to another bush next to were the others were. "Are you ok?" He asked worried. "Y-yes, I'm alright." She said getting up. "Could you two get over here we have a plan!" Whisper shouted Mike. The two moved over to the others to hear the plan.

"Ok, we will distract the dragon while Charlie goes up to the back of the dragon and push the button to shut it off. Sounds alright?" He said. "That's actually not a bad idea, one problem how the heck are we going to distract that thing?" asked Violet. "Do whatever it takes, I guess."Said Mike shrugging his shoulders. "Ok? I guess." She said. "On my mark we go, ready? One, Two, Three... Go!" He said running out with the others. The dragon saw the other children and ran straight for them without knowing that Charlie was on his tail. Charlie climbed up to the back of the dragon and pressed the button on its back.

The dragon roared and its eyes did not glow an evil red anymore. It fell over on its stomach with smoke coming from its nostrils; the kids surrounded the dragon and sighed. "Where did this even come from? It looks like a good Dragonoid, kind of reminds me of the Egg dragon from a video game that I played." Said Mike.

Just then Hoss woke up from being knocked out. "Alright you big mechanical piece of garbage prepare to die!" He said running out. He looked at the already defeated dragon with shock. "Wait, what happed to the dragon?! Did it die already without me conquering it?" He asked looking sadly at the "dead" dragon. "Sorry, Hoss looks like they won this battle without you." Said a small female voice coming from above.

Hoss growled under his breath. "Were you?! How did you get out?" He shouted at the sky. "What's wrong Horace? Why won't you introduce me?" The voice cried out. A faint purple light fell on top of Hoss's head and exploded in a purple mist. A small female figure with deep purple and turquoise butterfly wings with ginger hair and freckles wearing a brown crop top with small brown shorts.

"Finally, I get to see all of you wonderful children together!" the small woman said flying over to the children. "Greetings, to you all my name are Celeste and I am a guardian sprite."

 **((The things that got me through with this chapter were funny cat, dog and goat videos it took forever. Well, new character Celeste the guardian sprite is here! I watched Inside out this past weekend and she was inspired by Joy (because I loved her voice actor.) Also a new sonic story is coming soon if you are also a fan of sonic. So, anyway have a happy Monday and I will see you next time on the next chapter. Wait… Where's Wonka in all of this? Maybe he was kidnapped? Where did the mecha dragon come from anyway? And who is this Celeste sprite? These question all answered in the next chapter so, stay tuned!))**


	6. Chapter 6 The man pulling the strings

**((Hello Everyone! Thanks for all the support and one this is a half filler chapter half not. And, I fixed chapter 5, my computer went crazy and I fixed it today! So, please show more support and keep being awesome!)) Ok, Question time!**

 **Damnyoupeoplewithcoolusernames: You know that the robotic dragon in this story was evil right? But, yeah I love the Dragon from the Percy Jackson books. I wish I could ride it. Also that you for all the support and keep drawing on DA. There so cute! Also Wonka is kind of a jerk in the beginning but, warms up a little, he is just simply arrogant and is too focused on finding the perfect Star elements.**

 **22: I fixed it today so; if you want to go back and read the chapter you can do so. Also you are also very supportive. My computer when crazy…**

Chapter 6 The Man Pulling The Strings

"Ahh, Welcome Wonka. How was your trip here?" said a voice from the shadows. Wonka woke up in a large cage with strange green electrical spark things flying out of it. "Slugworth..." he muttered. A thin tall man with crazy untamed jet black hair and a pure white lab coat with Sphynx cat in his arms. walked over to where Wonka's cage. "You thought that you could banish me and Mr. Tickles from the Magiks Dimension, you thought you could get rid of me. We have been plotting our revenge on the Magiks and humans and our first plan in our revenge is to get rid of you. Isn't that right Mr. Tickles?" He said cuddling his naked cat.

"You sick, evil, insane man." Said Wonka. "Yes, yes I am!" Slugworth shouted. "Now, My amazing Slugdragon should have destroyed your little friend and the factory let's see how they are doing." Said Slugworth going over to a computer. "I swear Slug you hurt one hair on Charlie's head, I will certainly kill you! Shouted Wonka. "Don't worry his hair isn't going to be damaged his limbs and head maybe but, not his hair. The hair is the most fabulous part of the body!" said Slugworth smirking.

Wonka put his hand on the bars that where holding him and was shocked instantly. "Like the new Diamondite bars? The keep Guardians like you in place. Now, if you excuse me we have business to attend to. Right Mr. Tickles? Yes we do! Good boy Mr. Tickles!" Slugworth said skipping off to leave Wonka all alone. "I _really hope Charlie is Ok."_ Wonka thought with a worried look.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" Said Mike with a look of confusion. "Yes, I am." Said Violet. Celeste flew over to Hoss looking mad at him. "You haven't shown them the Hope room yet?!" she said. " No! The other elements aren't here! Pixie brain!" Said Hoss sourly. Celeste looked at the kids then at Hoss.

Hoss didn't get it at first then, he understood her message. " Oh-No! I understand Master Charlie but, the other four? NO! They can't be the other elements! They aren't the element type!" Hoss shouted. Celeste gasped, her face turned red with anger. She flew over to Hoss and shouted some words the other kids didn't understand. "You and Wonka are SO, blind! I know for a fact that they ALL are the elements. And you should be ashamed for putting me in a bottle, What if the master found out that you did it?" she said to Hoss with red still on her face. Hoss didn't say a word.

He only had a blush of anger and embarrassment to display his emotion. "Excuse me Miss Celeste but, what are the elements?" asked Charlie.

"I am SO glad that you asked!" Celeste said cheerfully. Celeste floated up in the air and said some weird gibberish. A think purple mist drifted in from nowhere and swirled like a tornado. Then poof! They were all teleported to a pure white room with a huge star in the middle and on the walls. "This place is so, cool. " Said Mike imprested. "It's beautiful." Said Augustus. "Welcome children to the central of the Star of Hope!" said Celeste.

 **((The Star of Hope is going to be revealed! And Yes, Slugworth has a cat. Named Mr. Tickles. Dear God he will kill us all! (Lol) So, again schools starting back up and my routine of dishing these out on Wedsday may be differ beyond how fast I can type. For some odd reason I feel like people will start shipping Hoss and Celeste… Ok, see you guys later and have a good day!))**


	7. Chapter 7 The Star of Hope

**(( Hello everyone! Well, school is back in season and that means off schedule stories. Well I 'm on point now so, yeah. Next chapter commence! Please show more support and I will continue!))**

Chapter 7 The Star of Hope

"Wow, this is amazing!" said Charlie looking at the star on the ground. Hoss was shaking violently and finally shouted. " Celeste! We are forbidden to be here! You know that!" he shouted angry. Celeste paid no attention to him and continued talking. "The Star of Hope holds all of the elements the whole universe. They are a key part of holding different worlds and dimensions together, also to keep every child is safe from the darkness and evil."

"So, if that means… Mr. Wonka is from another world?!" said Mike surprised. "Correct! Gosh you are as smart as they say you are! He is from The Magiks world. To keep it short and sweet, dragons and fairies." She said. She few over to the star and pressed a button on the middle of the star. The five points on the star began to glow different colors. The very top of the star glowed golden and a small white star floating in the light. The point on the left was a pink and a red heart was floating in the middle of the light, the one on the right was brown and orange with a small tree sapling floating in the middle. The last two points were different. The lower left one was water that was somehow flowing in mid air and dark blue rain drop was in the middle. The last light was a black and lime green color with thunder clouds on top and a lightning bolt that was electric green was in the middle.

"You are really going to try this are you?" asked Hoss looking worried. "Yes, yes I am! Celeste said winking at him. Hoss face palmed and walked over to Celeste. "You're the **stupidest** person of all of Magiks." He said standing next to her waiting for a fail. She just huffed and flew over to Charlie. "Now master It's time, go over to the golden light and wait for my mark. She said smiling.

Charlie went over to the golden to were Celeste was talking about and stood in the light. "I feel warm. Like the light is wraping around my arms and hugging me." He thought. The golden light shined brighter and the star in the middle was turning the same color as the light. Celeste was getting exited, and flew up into the air. " Ok, the rest of you go to the other lights and stand in them. The other kids went to the other lights. Mike in the black and green, Violet in the blue, Augustus in the brown and orange and Veruca in the pink.

All of the lights glowed brighter. Hoss was now interested maybe he was wrong. "Wait-if I'm wrong then… Oh- God." He thought sighing. The lights formed a rainbow in the and flew to the center of the star. The center of the star opened and a large rock with 5 colorful gems came out. The gems were an emerald shaped like a lightning bolt, an aquamarine shaped like a raindrop, a pink topaz in shape of a heart, a sunstone in shaped of a tree and a diamond in shape of a star. Then a bright flash lit up the room and then silence. "Yes! It worked! You all are wonderful!" said Celeste. Hoss was still standing with his jaw wide opened. "I-I can't b-believe. How? They? But, how?!" Hoss stuttered. Celeste smirked and flew over to the still confused Hoss.

"In. Your. Face." She said kicking his nose with her tiny feet. The kids sat up and groaned. "What happed?" He asked. "You all." She bowed. "I now pronounce you all as the new guardians of the Star of Hope." She said. "And just in time to we need all of your help." She said desperately.

 **(( I know I'm late! But It's a good chapter! Please show more support! Also I have well two question, Do you think Hoss is a jerk? Also what could be the name of two evil henchmen?**

Any names you can think of.

Basher and Blane ( This is a dude name)


	8. Chapter 8 The Two Idiots

**((It's SUNDAY and I am off. Yes! Sorry it took a long time but, school and homework and stuff like that brings me down. But, now here is the next chapter of The Chocolate Adventures. But first, your questions!)**

 **Linkrox96: Yes, I use to love to watch Captain Planet when I was little! To me this series reminds me more of Sonic X or Sonic Sat am. I really like those two names! I think we have a winner.**

Chapter 8 The two idiots

 **Back at Slugworth's factory**

"Quark! Spike! Report here now!" Shouted Slugworth. The only thing that annoys Slugworth even worse than Wonka was these two. A skinny hyena like humanoid wearing a red suit and red pants walked forward to Slugworth. " You called sir?" The hyena man said bowing. "Where is your- I'M HERE!" Slugworth was cut off his sentence by a loud shout. A taller more muscular hyena with blonde hair covering his left eye with green and brown army pants with no shirt. " Why are you late, you idiot" Asked Quark annoyed. "You should wake me up when the boss wants something! YOU'RE THE IDOIT!" Spike shouted at Quark. "Enough! You two, go to Wonka's factory and go "surprise" those brats." Said Slugworth with an evil smirk. "Oh, What a great idea master! What should we do? Bomb? Nuke? Lava pit? Or Acid the place?" Asked Quark excited. "Don't do any damage to the place! Just tell them that they are in trouble, and so is their dear Mr. Willy Wonka." He said looking at a computer. "If that's what you want sir." Said Quark. Spike picked up Quark and smiled a large sharp toothy grin at his boss. " Don't worry boss! We'll give those kids a run for their money!" said Spike. "Put me down you stupid- buffoon!" Said Quark kicking out of Spike's grasp. "Awwww! But, your sooooooo small!" Spike whined rubbing his cheek up against Quarks. "Ugh. We will be back boss." Said Quark getting way from Spike.

 **Meanwhile Back at the Factory…**

"Wait, What?! What do you mean you need our help?" Asked Violet. "Well… You see. Mr. Wonka been kidnapped." Said Celeste looking down. "What?! How could he be kidnapped?!" Said Charlie worried. " How the heck could you let him get kidnapped Celeste?! You have more magic than me; you could have let him get away?" Said Hoss more angry. "I was trapped in a bottle!" She said shouting at him. " Who has taken Mr. Wonka? Are they mean? Asked Augustus. "Well… Yes and No?" Said Celeste with a weak smile. "Don't lie, Yes they are mean and dangerous." Said Hoss.

"Well, let's just look at the bright side you guys have the elements!" Said Celeste. "So, how do these powers work? Asked Mike. "Glad you asked!" Said Celeste cheerfully. Celeste pointed to her forehead and some objects materialized out of thin air. "Alright follow me!" Said Celeste. The kids and Hoss followed the fairy to a pit of lava. "Ok. I have seen the crazy things that can happen to you in this place but, this? Why? Just why?" Said Mike. "Don't be silly Mikey! This isn't that deep, only up to your knees." Said Celeste. " D-Do we have to get i-in?"Asked Augustus nervously. "No dear. Only Vercua." Said Celeste. "W-What?! Why?! That would kill me!" said Veruca surprised.

"Don't worry you won't be burned. Just stick your finger into it and you will be fine." Said Celeste. Veruca nodded and began to slowly go towards the lava. She touched the lava thought she was going to get burned but, she didn't feel at thing. " Wait, is this." She took off her flat shoes and put her foot in the lava. "Whoa." Said Mike. Celeste was filled with joy! " Yes! Ok, Mike I think you will like your power." Said Celeste. "Ok, that's it. The rich kid has fire power or whatever but, the short one? What does he have?" said Hoss.

Mike turned around, "What did you call me midget?" He said getting angry. Everyone heard thunder outside. "I called you short, got a problem with it?" Said Hoss angry too. " First off, I'm not that short; second off you better shut the hell up!" He shouted. A bolt of lightning fell from nowhere and struck Hoss on the head. " Whoa, I'm like Zeus! Do I control lightning?" asked Mike.

" Yep! All of you control different elements! Veruca controls Fire, You control thunder and lightning, Violet controls water, Augustus controls Earth and Charlie has light magic. Said Celeste. A large hole burst through the room. " Well, Well, What do we have here? Said a skinny shadowy figure. "LET'S MESS THESE KIDS UP!" said the larger figure. "Who are those jerks?" Said Mike. "Quark and Spike" Said Hoss nervously.


	9. Chapter 9

**(( Yep, I'm sorry. ))**

 **Chapter 9 The bad, bad guys**

" Why hello, Hoss. Long time no see." Said Quark. "Are those…Werewolves?" asked Violet. Quark growled hearing that. Quark hated being called a wolf he was a hyena and he knows it. " No! I am a hyena! Not a stinking ugly wolf!" he shouted annoyed. "No one cares about what you are Quark. What do you want." Said Hoss getting something out of his pocket.

"Mmmmm! Yummy kids to eat!" Said Spike crawling towards the kids. Spike lunged to the kids and roared with delight. "Come on kids fight! Use your powers!" Said Celeste flying to fight. "How the hell would we do that?!" said Mike. Quark was pleased at his partner scaring those kids. This was the only time he was actually inpressed at Spike, which was rare.

"Yum! A pretty little princess to eat!" said Spike cornering Veruca. He slashed his claws at her and ripped part of her dress. " How DARE you rip part of one of MY dresses!" She shouted at the beast. Her hands glowed with flames shooting out from them. She punched Spike in his snout and he flew through the air. "Ouch!" He yelped with pain. Veruca looked at her still glowing hands inpressed by her new power. " Nice, going princess." Snickered Violet. Veruca just looked at her discussed by her new nickname. "Don't call me that." Said Veruca coldly. Spike got up and lunged at the girls. " I'm gonna get you princess!" He shouted. A giant tree root shot from the ground and wrapped around his waist. "Hey! Let me go!" He shouted. Augustus was controlling the tree root and made it slam into a wall.

" Do you dare mess with my friends you wolf!"He said. Quark was getting worried , those kids might actually win against Spike! "Spike! Kill those brats and that little midget too!" Shouted Quark. Spike was being pinned to the wall by Violet using a wip made of water to tie him up. "I'm trying boss! They're too hard!" Said Spike. "Uggh! Do anything you can to make sure they are gone!" shouted Quark. Mike went up behind Quark while he was shouting insults to Spike. "How do you like this you big wolf thing!" He whispered. A lightning bolt shot out from the sky and shocked Quark by surpise.

"Yeeouch!" He shouted. " I think it's time for you two to leave and never come back." Said Charlie. A beam of light came from up above and shined on Charlie. He focused all his energy on the light around him and the light beam shot straight for Quark and Spike. " Ouch! You stupid brats. Next time we meet, I swear we will beat you. And our master will kill all of you." Said Quark on a little hover board. "Yeah! We will get you kids and I will have meat for days! Hahahaaha!" Spike crackaled. Both of them leaving the factory laughing like the animals they are. " Those idiots are our enemies? Wow, this is gonna be easy." Said Mike chuckling. "Those two might be idiots but, they guy behind them is very dangerous." Said Hoss. " Who took Mr. Wonka?" Asked Charlie. " Mr. Slugworth. The evilest man on the world." Said Celeste.

 **(( I AM SORRY! I haven't upload any chapters in awhile. My computer was broken and I needed to get it fixed. So, yeah enjoy this chapter and hope you like the epic battle thingy somewhat.))**


	10. Chapter 10

**(( Well, It's happened again. I made the new chapter. Be happy.))**

 **Chapter 10 The Man behind it all**

" Slugworth? Isn't that the guy who always talked about world domination on the newspaper?" Asked Violet. "He is more dangerous than that Violet. He was a malicious, dark ruler. He only cared for himself and no one else. And I have felt that dark presence before." Said Hoss turning away. "What happened Hoss? You met Slugworth before?" Asked Charlie. Hoss pulled out a little locket from his overalls and held it close to his heart. The locket had two people next to a younger version of Hoss.

The male figure wore a armor made of steel but, his face was gentle. His turquoise hair covered his right eye and one green eye uncovered. The woman on the right wore a pure white dress with jewels in her turquoise hair and blue eyes. " Slugworth killed off my tribe. I am different from the other oompa loompas." Said Hoss crying a bit.

"Oh, poor Hossy." Said Celeste comforting him. "Slugworth also killed my fairy village." She said still comforting Hoss. "Man, that guy sounds like a jerk." Said Mike putting his hands in his jean pockets. " He is a jerk!" Said Celeste. "Alright, Alright I'm alright now. Now, you kids need some rest. We have a big day tomorrow." Said Hoss getting up. "Why?" Said Veruca confused a bit.

"Well, now that you have your powers now, you are going to fight that man and save Mr. Wonka from his grasp." Said Hoss flicking his tail up a bit. "Wait, will our parents know about this whole powers and adventuring stuff." Asked Violet. "Well, think of this like the stuff you read in fiction books. With the young hero and his friends saving the world from evil. I don't think your parents would not want to know that the world is in grave danger now." Said Hoss.

"Well, kids I will show you your rooms! Ladies please follow me and guys you can follow Hoss." Said Celeste flying up twirling and fluttering about. Charlie was confused but, also nervous. The world in danger? He never faced anything as bad as a major villain who has taken lives out of innocent people and destroyed whole villages. This would be a hard task but, if it's for his mentor he would do anything for him.

"Hey, dude. You alright?" Asked Mike putting his hand on Charlie shoulder. "Oh, I'm alright but, ummm…" "Your nervous, aren't you?" Said Augustus finishing Charlie sentence. "Yeah, I'm just nervous." Said Charlie. "Don't worry Charlie, we will be here for you." Said Augustus smiling. " Thanks Gus." Said Charlie smiling back.

 **(( OMG! The adventure is going to begin soon! Please give more support to this story and hey, why not follow me? Pease like, favorite and I will see you guys next time.**

 **P.s Hoss is a different breed of oompa loompa. He is a wish marker oompa loompa. Those breed of oompa loompa are a little taller than regular oompa loompas. They have long tails with blueish fur on the tip. They are amazing magic users and there are most likely in a watery area like a pond or lake biome. They're noses are pointer and they have a lighter skin tone. Hoss is the only one left of his kind. They also have elf like ears.))**


	11. Chapter 11

**(( Well, this is going to weird three chapters in a row? Well, I haven't uploaded anything in I think two weeks so three chapters would be kind of like a big thank you for being patient with me and my stupid schedule with school and all. So, thank you guys and please comment this story.))**

 **Chapter 11 The Rooms**

The girls followed Celeste to their rooms and Celeste was all twirling and twisting in the air. "Celeste, did you lose anyone important after Slugworth attacked your village?" Asked Violet. Veruca elbowed Violet in the ribs. "Ouch! Why did you do that?!" Asked Violet angrily. "That's to personal Violet! She might not want to talk about it."Said Veruca. Celeste turned around, "Well, One special person" She said fluttering down on Violet's head. "My boyfriend. I lost my boyfriend in the attack. He saved my life and left me." She said. "Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss." Said Veruca.

"It's alright, I've gotten over many, many, many men in my life. He was the only one who loved me for me!" She smiled. "Celeste your kindness and cheery personality will charm any man" Said Veruca smiling back at her. "Awww! Thank you!" She said fluttering back in the air. They stopped at two rooms and Celeste magically called on two keys from mid air. "Here you guys are! Veruca your room is on the right and Violet's is on the left. I'm gonna find Hossy Wossy!" She said flying off.

" I hope these rooms will be pretty!" Said Veruca unlocking the door. " Hey, your use to all this fancy and elegant stuff. I just hope the room will be nice." Said Violet opening the door to her room. Violet walked in the room and was amazed at what she saw. The room was a turquoise with some dark blue spots that looked almost like bubbles with some paintings of the ocean on the walls.

The bed was huge with blue covers and sea foam green sheets. A hot tub was in the corner and a large flat screen TV. "Wow, your room looks beautiful!" Said Veruca coming into Violet's room. "How do you like your room?" Asked Violet. " Oh, it is beautiful! There is lava falling from the ceiling into a large tub. And I can touch it! I also have a sewing machine and so many fabric!" Veruca said.

Violet sat down on her bed feeling the soft bed covers. "When did you start to make dresses and stuff like that" Asked Violet. "I don't know. I just have that talent." She said shrugging. "Hmmm… What Celeste was talking about earlier. About boyfriends and stuff like that. Do you like someone?" Asked Violet. "W-What?! Why would you ask that?!" Asked Veruca nervously. " I'm just asking. You seem like the type of girl who would like that kind of stuff, just tell me! Please!" Violet said begging. " Are you saying that I'm just a helpless dame?!" Said Veruca getting angry.

" Not really, just tell me who you like!" Said Violet. "No! That's personal!" Shouted Veruca. "Is it Augustus?" Said Violet smirking." Veruca blushed, " Maybe…" She said softly. "Oh. My. God! You do! Why he's just so. I just can't even!" Violet laughed falling over on her bed. "Hey! He's a nice guy. I would like a guy who is nice, kind and just a very caring person. Said Veruca. "Well, can blame you there." Violet said getting up. "Well I think we should be getting to bed. Said Veruca. " Yeah, I guess. Wonder how the guys are doing." Said Violet.

 **(( Yep, another chapter compete! And it's time for another idea storm! *Yay* It's where I ask for suggestions and stuff like that. What could be the design for Mike's room? His power is thunder and lightning so, anything that has to deal with lightning I guess.))**


	12. Chapter 12

**(( The right day of writing this is back! Yes! I was so off making these that I completely forgot what day I actually publish the chapters is. But, I'm on track now so, I'm ok. ))**

 **Linkwonka88: Thank! That's a great idea! And yeah, Hoss kind of reminds me of meowth from team rocket(( Pokemon forever!))**

 **Guest: I was thinking about that but, I already have something like that happening in a later chapter.**

 **Guest: Thanks! Avatar is one of my favorite "anime" (It's not really an anime) But, Avatar was one of the influences of this story next to some more.**

 **Damnyoupeoplewithcoolusernames: Yes! Girl talk! ( How come you don't have that with your friends?) Lost Hero is one of my favorite Percy Jackson books. Yes, they will kick Slugworth's ass… They will kick it so hard… *evil laugh***

 **Chapter 12 The plan in action**

"I told you idiots not to fight them so hard and what do you do?! You almost ate a kid!"Shouted Slugworth scolding his henchmen. Quark and Spike were both quivering in fear of their boss. They respected Slugworth and followed his orders but, when the boss isn't happy means two things. The kennels or even worse being not feed, Quark hoped it wasn't ether of them.

"Uggh… Well, you managed to capture the most powerful man in the world so, I can't be mad at you for that." Said Slugworth cooling down a bit. "Y-yes sir! We both captured him and we scared those kids too! Yeah…" Said Quark nervously chuckling. "Yes Quark, I know that. We just need to be prepared." Said Slugworth chuckling darkly. "Yeah! Prepared! We will be prepared! For what?" Asked Spike.

"For the death of Wonka!"Shouted Slugworth. "Why? Is he sick?" Asked Spike again. Slugworth grabbed Spike's neck, "No fool we're gonna kill him. And those brats too." Said Slugworth letting go. He laughed darkly filling the whole dark castle with a menacing feel.

Back at the factory Hoss was showing the boys to their room.

"Even though I'm small I am still a fighter! You can never have too much of the battlefield." Said Hoss chuckling. " How many wars have you fought?" Asked Charlie. "Ohh, many! So, many wars! I wish you kids could feel the rush of adrenaline during the musket balls almost hitting you and bloodshed everywhere. Men, fighting for what is right in the world and our freedom! Glorious freedom!" Hoss boasted.

" How many wars have **won**?" Asked Mike smirking. "Umm... Well... I said many!" Said Hoss embarrassed. "I don't think I would be alright for battle." Said Augustus. "Nothing to worry! Not everyone is built for fighting." Said Hoss. The two boys walked towards two rooms and Hoss handed them two keys. "Mike your room is on the right and Augustus your room is on the left. Hope you like them, and I can count how many wars I have fought! One, Two, Three wait I didn't win that one it was a tie or the second one…" Hoss continued to ramble on about his war stuff. " Alright we get it!" Said Mike shutting his door.

Mike's room was larger than he expected. The ceiling had moving pictures on large thunder clouds with the occasional lighting strikes. His floor was puffy like a cloud so was his bed which had a huge lightning bolt on the covers. He had large TV with an assortment of gaming systems on the oak wood shelf underneath. His dresser had a pattern of lightning bolts as well as a bookshelf.

"Cool, this isn't half bad." Said Mike looking at the gaming systems. He had an Xbox 360, Xbox 1, Wii U and many other gaming systems. Mike was impressed by the gaming systems or did Hoss just know what he liked. Either way it was kind of creepy. Then someone knocked on his door "Come in." Said Mike.

Augustus walked in smiling at Mike. " Wow, your room looks really nice Michael." He said sitting next to Mike on his bed. "Didn't I say not to call me that?"Said Mike a little pissed off. "Sorry. So, this is pretty weird right? With the whole super powers." Said Augustus looking at Mike. "Maybe, I'm still judging if this is all a stupid prank. I don't really trust Wonka or Hoss for a second." Said Mike. "Why don't you trust at least Hoss first?" Said Augustus with a worried tone. "I do not trust that little talkative annoying thing!" Shouted Mike angrily. "Come on Mike, please. You can't be mad at him forever."Said Augustus. Mike snorted in anger and finally he gave up. "Ugghh! Fine. Just don't call me my first name." Said Mike sighing. "Thank you, Michael!" Said Augustus hugging Mike tightly. "Dude! I just said! And don't hug me!" Said Mike annoyed.

 **(( Bruh, this is so worth it. Please like and comment. Also there was a Lion King reference.))**


	13. Chapter 13

**(( Three day weekend? Hell Yeah! Wow, I'm already on 13? I'm am making so, much progress with this story and am I so glad of all the comments and likes this story has been getting. You guys are amazing!**

 **Damnyoupeoplewithcoolusernames: Those two are always going to be my favorite bro ship. I just like the chemistry between a character that is kind of shy but, sweet and kind mixed with this other character with a rough-on-the-outside-but-soft-on-the-inside type. And just because they are my two favorites out of the whole movie. I was saving Charlie for this chapter. ))**

 **Chapter 13 Leadership**

Charlie was sitting on his bed still wondering if this was all a crazy dream. "I really don't believe this. Me, just having these abilities alone just feel like a dream." He thought. He always knew that he had something in him but, he just didn't know what. He felt like he was just some part of one giant plan, with only him being the one taking the journey. Maybe if he would sleep on it he would ask more questions in the morning. Charlie lay down in his bed and went to sleep.

"Where am I" Said Charlie. He was in a room that looked like he was in the sky. He was standing on fluffy white clouds and the sun was shining through the clouds. A bright figure flew out of the clouds and was as bright as the sun. "Hello Charlie," Said the figure. "Who are you? How do you know my name?" Asked Charlie covering his eyes a bit because of the blinding light. The figure took the shape of a man with a flowing golden robe. His long golden hair was put in a ponytail the flowed like his robe. His eyes were the color of honey and his skin was giving off a pale yellow glow.

" Hello Charlie, My name is Abner. I am the God of light and the sun. Nice to meet you." Abner said smiling. "I'm I dreaming?" Asked Charlie. "Sadly, Yes. I wish I could meet you in the mortal world. Mr. Wonka has been telling us all about you." Said Abner chuckling lightly. "You know ?" Said Charlie surprised. " Not only knew him but, I was his first mentor. He was one of my prized students. Seeing him today makes me proud but, as how you mortals would say "pissed off" about him." He said walking away.

"W-wait!" Charlie ran after him. "Oh? What seems to be the problem?" Asked Abner. "Why were you mad at him?"Asked Charlie catching his breath. "Well, you know the other children. Right?"Abner asked Charlie. "Yes, What about them?" Said Charlie. Abner sat down on a cloud staring at the sun, Charlie sat next to him looking up at him. " Well, The other Gods and Goddesses decided to be those kids protectors. The others might be in those kids dreams now, just like how I'm in your dream." Said Abner. "Who are the other gods and goddesses?" Asked Charlie. " Mist goddess of the ocean and freshwater, Donar God of Thunder, Adamec God of the plants and animals, and Adara goddess of fire and volcanoes." Said Abner. "Wonka did not approve of the situation and was furious of our choice. I didn't like how he describes the kids in such a rude matter so; we rebelled and stuck with them." Said Abner.

" But, Charlie. I believe that you have something great. You're job is to be the leader of your team. And you have to stop Slugworth's madness." Said Abner stern. " But, I'm still processing if this is all a dream or not. I don't know if I can do this." Said Charlie getting up. Abner got up and held Charlie close. "Charlie, I know you can do this. You are a smart, brilliant, young man. You just have to believe in yourself. That's what would want you to do." Said Abner.

Charlie looked up at Abner and smiled. "Thank you Abner." He said. Abner smiled and walked backwards, his body was surrounded by swirling gold light. It was the most beautiful thing Charlie has ever seen. The light engulfed Abner and he transformed into a brilliant golden stallion. His mane was silky and pure blonde as well as his mane.

His eyes were still honey colored. Abner walked towards Charlie and nudged him a bit. Charlie chuckled and petted him on his head. Abner turned around and galloped towards the sun. "

Master Charlie it's time to wake up!" Said a voice in Charlie's dream. Charlie woke up and hit Hoss's forehead. "Ouch! Hey!" He shouted. "Sorry Hoss." Said Charlie chuckling.

 **((Well, this was a short chapter a little. I introduce new characters the Gods and Goddesses. I need a little thing. What monster should the kids fight next? I'm not going to put A, B or C or anything. Just your suggestions. ))**


	14. Chapter 14

**(( Ahh, welcome everyone to the next chapter of the Chocolate Adventures series! And holy cow there are so, many comments! But, I will answer all. Sorry I've been sick…**

 **You guys will learn who her is in probably chapter 16 or 17 coming up. And this is taking place in the 2005 version. Yes, the gods are pissed off at Wonka for what he did, very pissed off mostly. They will defeats Slugworth and his evilness! Also thank the gods that you guys got the lion king reference! Keep up the awesome comments and you can suggest stuff if ya'll want to.**

 **Danmyoupeoplewithcoolusernames: YAS! I love your idea! Thanks so much.**

 **Linkwonka88: Sorry but, I'm not doing any crossovers with any videogames…yet. I'm thinking on doing a Chocolate adventures crossover with Mega man just like the Archie comics.**

 **(( Alright guys, so enjoy the next Chapter! Also I used Danmyoupeoplewithcoolusernames idea for an enemy for this chapter so, go check out her stories and don't forget to like, comment and why not follow my page? Seeya later))**

 **Chapter 14 facing your fears pt 1**

After that little run in with Hoss in the morning, Charlie was feeling much better a little bit. He was still off about the light god he saw in his dream last night but, he had no time to worry about something like. "Alright Charlie, let's go round up the boys and head out. Celeste is already up with the girls and I think Augustus and Mike are up too." Said Hoss yawning. "Hoss, you look tired. Did you get any sleep last night?" Asked Charlie concerned. "Barely, those regular oompa loompa kept me up all night last with them panicking about master Wonka being gone and everything that's happening." Said Hoss sighing.

"Well, they're just worried Hoss." Said Charlie. "Yeah, but why did they have to bother me instead of figuring out themselves." Hoss grumbled. They both walked out towards the Star of Hope room where everyone was waiting. "Hey, Hossy Wossy! We were waiting forever for you and master Charlie." Shouted Celeste from afar. " Don't. Call. Me. That." Said Hoss grumbling. "So, what's the plan to defeat Slugworth?" Asked Violet. "Well, let's see…" Said Celeste. "Why won't we just raid the place?" Asked Mike. "Because Slugworth knows that we might be coming for Mr. Wonka. He probably has traps and minions waiting for us. We need to make sure that we get him by surprise." Said Hoss.

 **Back at Slugworth's Factory**

"Quark! Spike! Report now!" Shouted Slugworth. Quark and Spike ran towards their master. " Yes, master Slugworth?" Said Quark. "I have plans for those children, and you will help with problem." Said Slugworth. "Ohhh! Boss! What are we going to do?! Kill them? Drown them? Destroy Them!" Shouted Spike eagerly. "We are going to destroy them but, not right now. I want to see those kids suffer for myself. I made a new creation that will make those kids pay!" Said Slugworth.

He pressed a button on his large keyboard. A large mechanical squirrel with razor claws and teeth walked out. "Ummm… Boss? This is a squirrel. What do want us to do with this thing?" Said Spike. Slugworth grabbed Spikes snout to make his shut it.

"Oh, you'll see my idiotic minion. Quark you are in control of this beautiful creation! Those kids will go nuts over my invention!" said Slugworth smiling menacingly. "Alright Sir! We will take care of it!" Said Quark loading into the machine starting it up.

"H-Hey wait for me!" Said Spike climbing on to the machine too. "You better get ready kiddos' the war has started." Said Slugworth.

 **Back at the Chocolate Factory**

" How are we going to get to Slugworth's factory?" Said Charlie. "Ah, that's a good question and I have a solution that you guys might like. Follow me." Said Hoss. The kids followed Hoss to another room. "Welcome to the Gear room!" Said Hoss flipping the light switch. A large white room with many different machines and gadgets everywhere lit up. "How many rooms do you have in this place anyway?" asked Mike. "So, many that you can think of." Said Hoss smirking. "Ah, yes! How long was it ago we used this old room? I didn't even know this room even survive. But, anyway welcome to the Gear room! Were all of Mr. Wonka's greatest inventions laid!" Said Celeste.

"Hey, most of the creations look like they build during World War 2. Has it been that long when these things were created?" Said Mike. "Longer than that... Now where are they?" Said Hoss.

"Oh! Oh! I know what you're looking Hossy!" Celeste flying towards a glass case. "Celeste you found it!" Said Hoss. "What is it?" Said Violet. " These are Wind Boards. They are like hover boards but, vastly different." Said Hoss. Just, then an oompa loompa ran into the room covered in scratches. " Hey! What happened to you?!" Said Hoss. The oompa loompa talked to Hoss and telling by Hoss's facial expression something was not right.

"We need to go to the front of the factory. Now!" Said Hoss. "What is it? Another attack?" Said Celeste. "Mabye."Said Hoss. The kids, Hoss and Celeste ran out in the front of the factory. "What. The. Heck. Is. That." Said Mike. A giant mecha squirrel and tiny mecha squirrels was attacking the oompa loompa's! "Yes, Stupid little pest run away in fear for the mighty Squirrelzilla! Wow that sounded a lot better in my head…" Shouted Quark.

"Grrr! Why don't you guys quit!" Said Celeste. "We're not gonna stop until you all are dead! Squirrelzilla, Destory that pest!" Shouted Quark. "Don't worry guys I got this!" Said Mike running toward the robotic squirrel. "Wait, Mike that squirrel can-" Shouted Hoss.

"We already have a test subject? Alright then, Freeze cannon!" Shouted Quark. A lazer pointed at Mike and frozen him in ice! " Alright, I might be mean for this but, that's just funny!" Snickered Violet. "Never mind how funny that is we need to take that thing down!" Said Hoss getting his small pocket knife. The squirrel charged at the Hoss and the kids.

Hoss moved out the way and grabbed on to the squirrel's leg and started to stab it. "Why you little!" Quark pressed a button and the squirrel shook off Hoss hurdling him against a wall. "Well, I guess it's up to us!" Said Charlie. Violet used water whips to slash the mecha in the legs.

"Grrr! I will kill you!" Shouted Quark. "Ummm… Quark. That little man just stabbed our oil supply." Said Spike nervously. "What?! Ugh! Go refuel the tank! I will handle these pest! Speaking of one pest in particular." Said Quark.

 **Veruca's P.O.V**

"Why can't I move?" I thought. My hands were shaking and I felt a cold chill up my spine. Images of that day with the garbage shoot and those squirrels rushed through my head. I couldn't concentrate and I just felt scared. I walked back slowly but, that didn't protect me. The robotic squirrel used it large claw and scooped me up in his grasp.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? Miss Veruca Salt? How does it feel to be next to one of your nightmares?" Said Quark smirking though the glass eyes of the squirrel.

I tried to move out of the claw but, it just grasped me tighter. "Don't try to escape. This robot is fire proof and brat proof. So, don't even bother trying. It would be nice to see you be crushed to death with your friends watching your demise." Said Quark. "Bye! Bye! Princess!" Shouted Spike.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **(( HOLY CRAP! How long has it been sense the last chapter? Just I feel so, wow..))**


End file.
